Young Love
by sweetsandreavenge
Summary: He knew more than an average 5 year old. His life as the future Li Clan leader was all planned. But then she came. She showed him the true meaning of life. She showed his how to 'Love'. Her name is; Sakura Kinomoto. SakuraxSyaoran.


**A\N: Minna! I have this Kawaii one-shot ready for you! Please Read and Review Kay? Here ya GOO! **

**P.S: The characters are from CLAMP and the idea is from the manga; 'Zodiac P.I. by NATSUMI ANDO! So this plot isn't mine. **

Disclaimer: Psst! Hey can you keep a secret? I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Okay? Okay. Good. On with the story!

Summary: He knew more than an average 5 year old. His life as the future Li Clan leader was all planned. But then **she **came. She showed him the true meaning of life. She showed his how to 'Love'. Her name is; Sakura Kinomoto.

"**Kindergarten Love"**

Syaoran Li, at the future leader of the Li Clan sighed. He was attending; "Tomoeda's Day Care" which was for the age of 4 till 6.

He sighed again. He glanced at his book then at the wall clock and grunted. He continued to read not caring if anyone was present till;

"Li-kun! Li-kun!" Syaoran looked up in annoyance.

"What?" he asked keeping on an emotionless face.

It was Len and Ren Mamorinoki. They were twins, Len has light brown hair with brown chocolate eyes. Ren had black hair with the same colored eyes as his other twin.

"Li-kun! Wanna play Hercules?" Ren asked. Len grinned. "You can be the kaijuu!"

Syaoran sighed. "I'm not interested in child's play. No Thanks."

He walked away leaving two sad boys behind.

"Li-kun! Its nap time!" It was Sensei Kaho.

Syaoran frowned. "But I'm not sleepy." He tried to protest.

Kaho sighed. "Li-kun, everyone else is sleeping peacefully. Could you do me a favor and do what your told?" Sensei Kaho asked.

Syaoran frowned but nodded anyway. "Hai. Sensei." Kaho smiled.

"Arigatou, Li-kun." She said before walking away.

'Oh boy. I was right this is way boring.' He thought before laying down. Glancing at the quiet room before he spotted an Au burned haired girl sleeping peacefully. 'She looks kinda cute..' then blushed at the thought shaking his head.

"Hey! It was you isn't it?" It was Kanto Tokaru.

"Huh? What?" Syaoran asked.

Kanto glared at him. "You stole Yamazaki's cards didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed.

"Someone took Yamakaki's cards and last time I checked we were all asleep except for you!" he accused.

"Nope. Your questioning the wrong person. Now, get out of my face." Syaoran spoke calmly.

Kanto's eyes hardened. He grabbed Syaoran's shirt yelling. "Give it back to him now!" he was shaking the shocked looking boy angrily.

**Splat! **

Tons of garbage fell on Kanto's head. Both shocked and angry, Kanto looked behind him to see..

"S-sakura!" he stuttered angrily.

Sakura Kinomoto stood tall glaring at the Kanto with dark emerald eyes.

"Li-kun already said he didn't do it! Can't you trust your friend?" Sakura huffed. "Jerk."

Kanto turned red. "Then who took it?" he asked her glaring.

Sakura moved closer. "Someone else! I'll find out who it was!" Sakura announced.

Kanto scoffed. "If you can't find the thief then-then your going to have to shave your head!" he exclaimed.

Sakura smirked. "And If I do then you'll have to dress up as a girl for a whole week!" Sakura laughed. "Deal?" Kanto smirked. "Deal." then walked away.

Sakura faced Syaoran and smiled. "Leave it to me!" she grinned then left a blushing Syoran.

Syaoran blushed then turned his head.

She should mind her own business..

Sakura Kinomoto..

She is weird.

Syaoran sat on his room. Reading a book one of the Elders gave him.

**Knock Knock. **

It was his Mother and Meiling stod worried at the door.

"Xiao-Lang? Did you play with a girl named, 'Sakura Kinomoto?' she asked.

Syaoran frowned. "Not really." He shrugged. "…Why?"

"They say she didn't come home yet. Everyone's worried." Meiling told him.

Syaoran gulped.

Later that night.

I..

'I have nothing to do with what's happening.' He repeated it in his head.

Perhaps she's..

Syaora looked trough his class room.

"Maybe she isn't here?"

**Rustle Rustle.**

"KYAAA!"

Syaoran's eyes widens. The he ducks closing his eyes.

"Li-kun?" Huh? Sakura?

He opened his eyes to be meet by emerald ones.

"I think the thief will come back.." Sakura explained.

Syaoran looked shocked. "You've been here this whole time just to catch the thief?" he asked facing her.

She smiled. "Yep!"

"Why?" he asked staring at her.

"Because… because I trust you! Li-kun." she smiled cutely at him. Syaoran blushed and looked away muttering a; 'Whatever.'

**Creeek..**

Sakura smirked here it comes. Then ran out with a broom at hand. "KYAA! Got you. You thief!" she exclaimed.

Her eyes widened and so did Syaoran's.

A crow?

"Caw! Caw!" the crow screeched.

Syaoran realized something. "That's right! A crow tends to collect shinny objects!"

Sakura ran after the crow. "Wait! Thief!" she followed the cow to its nest and stared at it in awe.

"Li-kun. Look!" she called out.

They both gazed at the nest full of.

Dolls, Toys, Spoons, watches and..

"Yamazaki's Cards!" she gently took the card and passed it to Syaoran and smiled. "I knew you didn't do it!"

"Het look at this!" Sakurs exclaimed wearing a clown nose and wig.

Syaoran chuckled. Then laughed, "I wonder were he got that from."

They gazed at the sky in awe. "What a beautiful sight." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran nodded smiling. Sakura grinned. 'I finally got Syaoran to smile.' She thought to herself. 'I'm really happy..'

"Li-kun! Wanna play Hercules?" Sakura asked grinning.

Syoran sighed smiling. "Sure.. as long and I'm not the monster.."

Kanto entered wearing a pink dress. Everyone laughed while he glared a Sakura. Sakura smirked. While playfully showing her tough as a mocking gesture.

Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran. "Let's go Li-kun!"

'There are so many things I don't know about..'

He stared at their hands.

'…Including this new feelings, I've never felt before…'

Syaoran smiled.

'You taught me so much..'

**Tada! My one-shot is done! Arigatou for those who read this! Drop a review if ya wanna! Tell me how ya liked it kay? Ja ne Minna-chan! **

**A\N: If you have found this plot from other stories except "Zodiac P.I" that is simply coincidental for I have never read one like mine. This One-shot came out of Vol. 3 of "Zodiac P.I" When Hiromi first meet Lili so I made it a Cardcaptor Sakura Fic. Ya happy all who thinks I stole the plot? Hmph.. The nerve of some people. **


End file.
